


Not For Him

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: fandomhits, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel knows Cordelia isn't for him but Doyle thinks she might be for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not For Him

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not For Him  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel, Allen Francis Doyle (implied Angel/Cordelia, Doyle/Cordelia)  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 319  
>  **Summary:** Angel knows Cordelia isn't for him but Doyle thinks she might be for him.  
>  **A/N:** written for fandomhits for the song "Any Man of Mine' by Shania Twain on my [playlist](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/647953.html)

Angel stood in the doorway and watched silently as Cordelia sang softly as she put things away in the office. She’d been in a terrific mood since she’d landed some commercial about something he couldn’t remember the day before.

Doyle stopped beside Angel and whispered. “I wouldn’t have thought this would be the kind of song she’d like.”

He shot Doyle a surprised look. “Are you kidding? Have you listened to the lyrics? It’s got Queen C written all over it.” Angel glanced back at Cordy with a smile on his face. “If there was ever a song that matched her to a ‘T’ it’s this one.”

The half-demon turned to stare at Angel and at the look on the vampire’s face the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. “Have you and she ever...?”

_Was Doyle seriously asking him if he and Cordelia had ever had a thing?_ For a brief moment Angel allowed himself to think about what it would be like if she belonged to him. To be able to hold her, touch her... and then the words she was singing drifted into his thoughts. He couldn’t deny she was a beauty but she wasn’t for him.

“No. Cordelia and I have never dated. We’ve never wanted to. We’re just friends. Good friends but that’s all we will ever be.”

And with those words Angel put Doyle out of his misery.

“Good. That’s very good.” Doyle straightened his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair. “I think I might... That is since you and she aren’t... I was going to...” He stopped and swallowed hard. Just the thought of asking the gorgeous creature out was enough to make him hyperventilate.

Angel placed a calming hand on Doyle’s shoulder. “Good luck.” And without another word he turned and left Doyle staring at Cordelia with a look of nervous determination on his face.


End file.
